Tao's Ridiculous Thought
by Zhii
Summary: Tao adalah namja manis yang takut dengan sentuhan pria. Segala macam pikiran konyol selalu menghantuinya. Tentu ada alasan mengapa ia memiliki perilaku semacam itu. Tak banyak yang tahu jika didalam tubuhnya terdapat anugerah terbesar Tuhan. Hingga ia menyandang marga Wu, phobia aneh itu tak hilang dari dirinya/ TAORIS/ YAOI/ OOC/ ONESHOT.


**Title : Tao's Ridiculous Thought**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One shot**

**Cast : Yi Fan and Zi Tao**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, not for children**

.

Tao adalah namja manis yang takut dengan sentuhan pria. Segala macam pikiran konyol selalu menghantuinya. Tentu ada alasan mengapa ia memiliki perilaku semacam itu. Tak banyak yang tahu jika didalam tubuhnya terdapat anugerah terbesar Tuhan. Hingga ia menyandang marga Wu, phobia aneh itu tak hilang dari dirinya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ummaaa… hiks.."

Kris menggeleng malas, menatap sosok namja manis yang gemetar ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya di dekap seerat mungkin, merapat pada dinding kamar hotel yang seharusnya menjadi saksi bisu pada apa yang akan terjadi.

"Baby…"

Hendak menghampiri sosok manis itu, hingga ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat pemuda yang dipanggilnya Tao kian terisak. Lagi, Kris menghela nafas. Tak beranjak pada posisinya saat ini, hanya menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kris paham, tahu betul pada apa yang membuat pemuda itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tao—"

"Jangan mendekat! Hiks hikss.."

Bukannya menuruti apa yang Tao katakan, namja tampan itu malah melangkah mendekatinya. Mengabaikan tangisan Tao yang kian menjadi-jadi. Kris berjongkok di depan tubuh namja manis itu, mengamati paras Tao yang tertunduk takut. Sesekali si pemilik paras ayu itu melirik Kris melewati sela-sela poni rambutnya yang menjuntai indah. Tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar, semakin merapat pada apapun hanya untuk menghindari sentuhan namja tampan yang nyaris merenggut kehormatannya.

Kris berdesis kesal. Hello… ini malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Bukankah seharusnya mereka melewatinya dengan penuh gairah? Berbagi kehangatan, kecupan manis, dan… yah lupakan tentang hal itu. Namun sekesal apapun namja tampan itu pada kelakuan aneh istrinya, ia tak kan sanggup melukainya meskipun itu hanya dengan sepenggal kata.

"Haaah~ kukira phobiamu sudah hilang…"

"G-gege menakutkan! Kalau hanya sekedar berciuman saja aku tak keberatan, t-tapi gege malah… hiks… mesum! Menjauh dariku! Hiks hikss…"

Eugh!

Kris nyaris tersedak salivanya sendiri, suami mana yang pernah dikatakan mesum saat ia hanya meminta jatah dari sang istri? Hey! itu keterlaluan, seharusnya Tao sadar seperti apa posisinya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari sekedar berciuman, apa salahnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Tao membulatkan manik matanya, menatap Kris dengan ekspresi jauh dari kata tenang. Bodohkah namja tampan yang hendak mendapat gelar doktor di usianya yang terbilang masih muda itu? bukankah kalimat yang di ucapkannya memiliki arti khusus yang cukup dipahami tiap orang yang telah mendengarnya? Tao juga mengetahuinya!

"Baby…"

"Hikss… hueeeeeeeee… menjauh darikuuuu…"

Kris menghembuskan nafas berat, menghadapi kelakuan ajaib sang istri memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Lagipula ia sudah beranji akan menjaga Tao, memastikan bahwa namja manis itu baik-baik saja. Itulah yang telah ia sumpahkan di altar pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tak kan menyentuhmu. Sekarang ayo kita tidur…"

Diam…

Masih menatap namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu ragu.

Benarkah?

Tak akan menyentuhnya? Tak kan meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti apa yang telah Kris lakukan beberapa saat lalu? Dan tak kan menunjukkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan seringai mesum seperti tadi?

Hell!

Kau pikir Tao akan mempercayainya?

Menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin! Menepis uluran tangan Kris yang hendak menggapainya. Tak lagi menangis, hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari cranberry manis miliknya.

Hingga membuat dahi Kris kian mengkerut.

"Ayo tidur, aku tak kan memaksamu melakukannya…" lagi, Kris berniat membujuk namja manis itu menaiki ranjang. Mana boleh ia membiarkan istrinya ini membeku kedinginan di atas lantai dengan pakaian tipis dan nyaris terbuka seperti itu?

"A-aku tidur disini saja…"

"Aish! Pabbo! Kau bisa masuk angin"

"Hikss… hueeee… turunkan aku… turunkan!"

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang Tao teriakkan, namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Tao dengan bridal style. Mengabaikan rontaan sang istri yang hendak lepas dari kuasanya. Menjatuhkan tubuh Tao diatas king size bed yang menjadi ranjang satu-satunya di kamar itu. Memerangkap namja manis itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Posisi yang sesungguhnya sangat riskan mengingat betapa dekatnya kedua pemuda itu.

"Baby…" masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kris mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan itu dari wajah Tao menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas, sedangkan satu lengan lainnya menyangga tubuh tegapnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Tao.

Paras manis itu basah oleh air mata, bahkan sesekali bulir-bulir kristal bening menetes dari sudut iris kecoklatan miliknya. Kris menatapnya sayu, menghapus butiran kristal bening itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menyibak poni yang sebagian besar menutupi dahi Tao. Pelan, ia menekan dahi sang istri dengan apel merahnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu begitu takut, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Tao mengangguk, menatap takut pada Kris yang tersenyum hangat untuknya.

"Benarkah? humfff…" hingga menimbulkan gurat senyum geli di wajah tampan tanpa sang namja pirang.

Hey! Kris menertawakan tingkah ajaib Tao!

Ugh… tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada apa yang sang suami lakukan. Mengejek Tao dengan wajah sok tak berdosa seolah apa yang diungkapkannya begitu menggelikan.

Ck! Tao marah!

Melihat Tao yang kini melengos kesal dan tak mau lagi menatapnya, membuat kekehan Kris perlahan memudar.

"Baby-Tao…" pelan ia membawa wajah Tao menghadap padanya.

Haaaah…

Kris tak habis fikir, Tao tak suka jika ia menertawakan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi namja manis itu menunjukkan tindakan yang sama? Lihat wajahnya yang menggembung lucu itu, mata bulat beningnya menyipit tajam, hendak mengintimidasi Kris meskipun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi namja tampan ini. Belum lagi bibir mungilnya yang turut mengerucut beberapa centi, hingga Kris harus menelan ludah untuk tidak menyerang namja manis itu sekarang juga.

"Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila padamu hmm?" gumam Kris tanpa memutus kontak mata diantara keduanya.

Dibelainya pipi halus Tao yang kini bersemu merah. Kris tahu Tao akan menunjukkan reaksi menggemaskan ini jika ia memperlakukannya sedemikian lembut. Ya... mungkin apa yang dilakukannya tadi terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga ia tak sadar telah menakuti sang istri.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, namja manis itu malah mengerjabkan bola matanya beberapa kali. Ck! tindakan bodoh! Lihat apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Mengecupi tiap jengkal kulit putih susu itu tanpa memikirkan phobia Tao yang tadi sempat kambuh. Tak tahan jika terus-terusan dihadapkan dengan tampang polos menggoda selera seperti itu. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi cukup membuat wajah Tao memerah bak tomat segar.

"Ini malam pertama kita, kau yakin kita akan melewatkannya begitu saja?"

"G-gege kan sudah berjanji tak akan memaksaku melakukannya…" Tao gemetar, percakapan ini membuat apa yang telah berhasil dilaluinya mulai menghantuinya lagi.

"Hmm…"

Hanya deheman singkat yang entah berarti apa, sengaja tak menjawab pernyataan sang istri. Kris malah merendahkan wajahnya, melesakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Tao. Menghirup harum tubuh Tao disertai dengan mengecup tepat pada ceruk leher jenjang itu. Bukan hal yang sepele, jika nyatanya namja manis itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut umm?"

"He-Heechul gege bilang… itu akan menyakitiku…"

JDEEEERR!

What the hell with his hyung, hah? Jadi ini arti dibalik senyum mencurigakan yang Heechul berikan pada Kris sesaat sebelum ia membawa Tao untuk menghabiskan bulan madunya. Mengatakan hal itu pada Tao yang notabene memiliki phobia aneh seperti ini? Apa maksud Heechul sebenarnya? Sengaja menakuti dongsaengnya dan berniat menggagalkan malam pertama Kris untuk memiliki Tao seutuhnya? Jika itu memang benar, Kris berjanji akan merebus Heechul dan menghidangkannya pada pria asal China yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Atau… menguliti sang aegya dan menggantungnya pada pohon maple di pekarangan belakang kediaman keluarga Heechul? Ck! hilangkan opsi terakhir! Mana boleh Kris sebagai paman yang baik menyakiti si kecil dari keluarga Tan itu, hmm?

"Kau lebih percaya pada apa yang Heechul hyung katakan daripada mempercayaiku yang notabene adalah suamimu?"

"Tapi Heechul-ge selalu benar…"

"Tsk! Terserah apa katamu!" ucap Kris sembari mengangkat tubuhnya yang nyaris menindih Tao, namja tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping sang istri. Membelakanginya seolah ia tak membutuhkan namja manis itu lagi.

Tao tertegun, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan kalut. Kris marah! Ia sadar itu, tapi apa yang sanggup dilakukannya? Dia tidak bohong. Rasa takutnya saat Kris mulai menyentuh beberapa daerah terlarang yang selama ini tak terjamah seorangpun selain dirinya sendiri, bukanlah kepalsuan yang sengaja dilakukannya.

"Gegeee~ mianhee…" gumamnya lirih seraya menempatkan lengan rampingnya melingkari pinggang Kris, memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan wajahnya di punggung lebar pemuda itu. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba saja menggelayutinya. Namun melihat sang suami yang tak kunjung memberinya respon membuat bola mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Nyaris saja bulir kristal bening itu membasahi piyama Kris, jika sang suami tak segera menggenggam jemarinya dan mengecupi punggung tangannya.

Tak lama Kris berbalik, menatap wajah muram Tao. Benar bukan apa yang tadi sempat dipikirkannya? Namja manis itu pasti menangis jika ia tak segera mengubur Egonya. Haah… Huang Zi Tao memang seperti itu.

Ah! Anni, bukankah dia sekarang telah berganti marga?

"Tidurlah…" bisiknya mesra. Kris membawa wajah cantik itu tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya. Mengecup puncak kepala Tao dan mengeratkan lengan kekarnya yang melingkari pinggang ramping sang istri.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menyembulkan dirinya diantara awan putih yang berarak cantik. Wangi musim semi khas Jeju menyapa namja manis itu sejak ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Wu Zi Tao, dengan lengkungan peach kemerahan di wajahnya yang cantik alami berlarian kecil sepanjang pantai Jeju. Meninggalkan sang namja tampan yang hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu. Pantai ini cukup sepi mengingat hari masih cukup pagi. Dan Kris beruntung tak ada yang akan mengganggu kemesraannya bersama Tao.

"Hahahaha… lihat ini! Cepatlah!"

Tsk!

Rupanya namja tampan itu harus menarik kembali kalimatnya, saat ia melihat sekumpulan pria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

'Mereka tertawa keras sekali' gerutunya kesal, segera ia menghampiri Tao yang masih asyik berlarian mengejar air laut. Senyum Kris merekah saat terlintas ide gila dalam benaknya. Merengkuh pinggang ramping Tao dan memutar tubuhnya di udara. Tak peduli pada teriakan yang Tao lontarkan.

Jinjja! Dia terkejut.

"Wu Fan?"

Eoh?

Iris kelam itu mengerjab bingung saat sosok asing memanggil namanya begitu jelas. Pelan, ia memutar tubuhnya. Saat itulah kembar onyx miliknya membulat sempurna. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Tao yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar Kris turut menyipitkan matanya. Lihat cara sosok asing itu memandang suaminya, seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Tsk! menjengkelkan!

"Wu Fan… Aigoo ini benar kau kan? Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini"

Lagi, Tao dibuat heran dengan sikap sok kenal namja dihadapannya ini. Ia menatap Kris bingung, meminta penjelasan mengenai siapa, apa, dan bagaimana bisa sosok asing ini mengenal namja tampan itu. Mengerti arti tatapan sang istri, Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Zhang Yi Xing , mantan namjachinguku"

"Mwo?" Tao memekik kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau meneruskan study-mu di Prancis?" tanya Kris mengalihkan perhatian Yi Xing pada Tao yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Yaah.. tapi aku kembali tiga bulan lalu. Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan gelar doktormu, bukankah begitu Wu Fan?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut, mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas apa yang Yi Xing lontarkan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang jenius"

"Tak lebih baik darimu…"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan… siapa dia? Seingatku kau tak memiliki dongsaeng"

"Dia ini—"

"Pacarmu ya? Dia namja kan? Dadanya saja rata" cetus salah seorang teman Yi Xing. Memperhatikan penampilan Tao dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sejak kapan mereka dikerubungi seperti itu? Ehnn… molla. Kris tak memperhatikan. Terlalu kaget akan kemunculan sosok yang dahulu pernah singgah di hatinya. Hingga tak sadar keempat teman Yi Xing telah berada di sekitarnya.

Tao bergumam sebal. Menatap namja yang meragukan gendernya itu dengan rasa jengkel yang tak sanggup ia tutupi. Hey… dia akui dirinya itu manis! Tapi ia tak suka seseorang menatapnya penuh perhatian seperti itu. Dan lagi, itu tidak sopan!

"Pacar? Itu tidak mungkin, Wu Fan bukan pria macam itu. Benar begitu bukan?" Tanya Yi Xing memastikan.

Kris melirik Tao dengan ekor matanya. Lihat kadar kekesalannya yang kian berlipat ganda tatkala namja asing dihadapanya mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum, merengkuh pinggang Tao dan membawa namja manis itu menempel padanya.

"Wu Zi Tao. Dia ini istriku…"

"Mwooo?!"

.

.

Dan disinilah ia berada, sampai tengah hari Tao harus terjebak diantara kelima orang yang dianggapnya begitu menjengkelkan. Setelah pagi hari indahnya yang seharusnya ia lewati hanya bersama Kris, harus berakhir dengan bertemunya ia pada sang mantan kekasih suaminya, kini ia juga harus menjadi kambing congek yang tak laku di pasaran.

Bagaimana tidak? Namja centil, sok manis, dengan bedak tebal diwajahnya itu seenaknya saja menyeret Kris mengikuti tiap langkah kakinya. Membuat Tao kian kesal saat melihat Kris-nya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena tak dapat menolak keinginan lelaki itu.

Hey… ini bulan madu mereka!

Lupakah Kris akan hal itu?

"Baby… kenapa kau melamun hmm?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Baby… kau marah? Manisnya… istriku cemburu^^ "

Sebal!

Sebal!

Sebaaal!

Sebaaaaaal!

Bukannya meminta maaf, namja tampan itu malah menggodanya seperti ini.

"Urusi saja kekasihmu itu…"

"Dia hanya mantanku darl…" gumam Kris seraya mengusap rambut Tao.

Namja manis itu melengos, menatap Yi Xing yang sedang sibuk memesan minuman dingin di tengah teriknya matahari siang ini. Pelan, Tao merasakan sakit dalam rongga dadanya. Lihatlah senyum cantik namja satu itu. Pantas saja jika ia pernah menjadi bagian terpenting bagi diri Kris. Riasan make-up di wajahnya —Well, pria yang tinggal Korea terbiasa dengan hal itu— terlihat natural, tak seperti apa yang Tao pikirkan tadi. Kalian ingat? Dia sedang kesal, wajar bukan jika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Satu lagi yang membuat seorang Zhang Yi Xing begitu bersinar di matanya. Namja itu dapat dengan mudah bersosialisasi pada orang-orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tak seperti dirinya, yang langsung menempel pada Kris saat orang lain menatapnya tajam. Eumm… salahkan saja semenggemaskan apa paras Tao saat ini.

"Wu Fan, tolong kau ambil sisa minumannya. Aku tak bisa membawanya sekali jalan"

"Eoh? Kemana pelayannya?"

"Ayolah… kau tak lihat seramai apa kedai ini hmm?"

"Haaah…"

Kris berlalu. Meninggalkan Tao sendirian di tengah kumpulan teman-teman Yi Xing. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Tao merasa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat kegugupannya.

"Jadi… baru kemarin kalian menikah?" cetus Yi Xing memulai percakapan.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk kikuk. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yi Xing sontak mengalihkan semua perhatian kawan lelaki itu. Mereka menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang… Ehnn… entahlah, Tao tak dapat menjabarkannya.

"Tak kusangka ia bisa menikah setelah aku meninggalkannya"

Tao menatap Yi Xing tak mengerti. Melihat namja itu tersenyum sinis padanya membuat ia sedikit gemetar.

"A-apa maksud gege?"

"Aku meninggalkannya setelah keluar dari Junior High School untuk melanjutkan studyku di Prancis. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wu Fan saat aku meminta hubungan kami berakhir? Dia bagai orang gila. Memohon padaku untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami meskipun harus berhubungan dengan jarak jauh. Dia bilang tak kan bisa hidup tanpaku! Bukankah dia sangat romantis?"

"…" Tao merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Namja manis itu tak habis fikir, apa mau mantan kekasih suaminya ini? Menceritakan masa lalu keduanya di saat mereka tengah bulan madu?

Hell! Itu menyakitkan!

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya. Dan begitulah, kami akhirnya berpisah! Meskipun begitu aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Wu Fan memperlakukanku saat kami masih bersama. Caranya menatapku, menyentuhku, bahkan rasa manis bibirnya yang melekat pada bibirku… Uummhh aku tak kan pernah bisa melupakannya"

Tao meremas ujung kemeja tipis yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk menahan butiran kristal bening yang telah menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Kurasa aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kau lihat bagaimana ia menatapku tadi? Aku yakin ia juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku"

"Bohong! Kris gege bukan pria seperti itu…"

"Mwo? Percaya diri sekali kau Tao-ssi? Harusnya kau sadar pada posisimu saat ini. Kau ini namja! Kau memang bisa memuaskannya di ranjang, tapi kau tahu apa kekalahan terbesarmu padaku? Kau tak kan pernah bisa memberikan Kris keturunan. Berbeda denganku yang diberkahi rahim oleh Tuhan. Aku yakin, tak lama lagi ia akan meninggalkanmu. Kau pasti tahu bukan sepenting apa kehadiran seorang anak di tengah keluarga? Aku berharap saat itu akan segera datang"

Tao tak tahan lagi, apa yang telah ia coba dengan tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya hancur sudah. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, rasa sakit dalam rongga dadanya membuncah tiba-tiba. Namja itu benar! Apa yang dikatakannya tak salah sedikitpun. Tao tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan kalimat seperti apa. Dia berdiri. Mengelap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kedai itu saat itu juga.

.

.

Blaam!

"Baby!"

Kris, namja tampan yang telah menyandang status sebagai suami sah seorang Wu Zi Tao berlarian tak tentu arah mengamati tiap sudut kamar hotel yang telah ditinggalinya hingga hari ini. Iris kelamnya yang tak mendapati batang hidung sosok yang tengah dicarinya membuat ia kian panik. Sungguh! Ia harus menemukan Tao-nya saat ini juga. Apa Tao tak kembali ke kamar ini? Lalu… kemana namja manis itu pergi?

Shit!

Kris nyaris meninggalkan kamar hotel saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara gemericik shower yang menyala pelan. Tak begitu terdengar jika Kris terus-terusan menarik nafas panjang seperti tadi. Hey! Dia berlari dari pesisir pantai sampai ke hotel ini tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Perlahan, ia memutar kenop pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Melongokkan kepalanya guna menjangkau sudut kamar mandi. Kembar onyxnya membelalak lebar saat ia melihat sang istri duduk memeluk lututnya tepat di bawah shower. Pakaiannya basah, tubuhnya gemetar, dan wajahnya yang tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya… Ehn… entah seperti apa paras ayu itu.

Kris tak mengatakan apapun, ia bergerak cepat mendekati Tao. Mangangkat wajah yang tengah tertunduk itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Memerangkap kedua sisi wajahnya, hingga Tao tak dapat mengelak selain menatap balik sang suami.

"Waeyo umm? Kenapa kau meninggalkan gege begitu saja? kau membuat gege ketakutan setengah mati? Dan gege harus melihatmu seperti ini, apa yang terjadi Tao?" Tanya Kris selembut mungkin.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tubrukan Tao pada tubuhnya. Namja manis itu memeluknya erat. Menangis sesenggukan dalam dada bidangnya.

"Ssst… tenanglah baby, kita ganti bajumu ne?"

Kris berdiri, mengangkat tubuh Tao yang tak juga mau menghentikan tangisnya. Ia membaringkan istrinya di ranjang selembut mungkin. Menyibak poni basah Tao dan memberikan kecupan singkat sarat kasih sayang. Beranjak pergi untuk mengambil baju ganti sang istri, hingga sepasang tangan menggenggam lengan kirinya. Kris tertegun, menatap Tao penuh tanya. Namja manis itu menggeleng, meminta pada Kris agar tak meninggalkannya.

"Kita harus mengganti bajumu baby, aku tak ingin kau—"

"Sentuh aku!"

Kris menahan nafas. Memandang Tao tak percaya, mungkinkah gendang telinganya telah rusak? Atau sifat mesumnya yang melihat Tao dengan penampilan menggairahkan seperti ini membuatnya berfantasi?

'Kurasa aku salah dengar' batinnya yakin.

"Gege… sentuh aku! Jebal…"

"Mwo?"

"Hiks… sentuh aku…"

"K-kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda… hiks… ap-apa gege tak mau lagi menyentuhku setelah bertemu dengan namja itu? Hikss… gege jahat!"

"Bicara apa kau?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Lupakan! Toh akhirnya gege akan meninggalkanku untuk namja itu. Jangan sok peduli padaku!" sentak Tao sembari menggelung tubuh basahnya menggunakan selimut dari ranjang itu.

Sengaja membelakangi Kris. Ia terus menangis, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung. Hingga ia merasa tarikan kasar yang membuat tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Kris. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, namja tampan itu meraup cranberry Tao dengan rakus. Menekan titik itu tanpa peduli pukulan yang didaratkan sang istri pada dada bidangnya.

Kris marah! Tentu Tao tahu hal itu, cara Kris memperlakukannya saja terbilang begitu berbeda dengan Kris yang biasanya. Tak ada kelembutan, hanya nafsu yang kini menguasai sang suami.

Rontaan Tao tak berarti apa-apa, air matanya mengalir deras. Tak pernah sekalipun mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti ini dari sosok yang begitu di pujanya. Pagutan liar, kecapan kasar, serta tekanan bobot tubuh Kris membuat Tao tak mampu lagi berontak. Membiarkan sang suami melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Dan hal itu berakhir. Kris terengah-engah pada apa yang telah dilakukannya sendiri.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, atau gege akan benar-benar lepas kendali"

Tao bergeming, mengalihkan sorot matanya begitu saja.

"Sungguh! Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Yi Xing padamu, tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku barang sedikit saja?"

"Tapi dia sosok yang pernah mengisi hati gege…"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, dia itu masa laluku. Hanya kau yang kini berada dalam hatiku"

"Hiks… aku takut gege akan meninggalkanku… "

"Pabbo! Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Sentuh aku! Jadikan aku milik gege. Buktikan padaku apa yang gege katakan itu bukanlah omong kosong!"

"Aku tak kan berhenti meskipun kau berteriak dan mengataiku brengsek! Kau bisa menerimanya?"

"Eumm…"

Hening...

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kris menghela nafas dalam. Tao tahu namja tampan itu hanya menakutinya. Semarah apapun Kris padanya, ia tak mungkin tega menyakiti Tao seperti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Maukah gege berjanji satu hal padaku?" pinta Tao penuh harap.

"Katakan saja…"

"Jangan berhenti meskipun aku meminta gege untuk berhenti!"

Kris terdiam, menatap Tao tak percaya. Namja manis itu rupanya bersungguh-sungguh pada apa yang dimintanya. Pelan, dia menarik nafas panjang. Mengusap lembut sisa bulir air mata yang menjejaki paras Tao. Senyum tipis kentara tersemat dibelahan bibirnya.

"As your wish baby…"

Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang telah Kris lontarkan. Namja manis itu memejamkan pijar kristalnya saat Kris merendahkan wajahnya. Mengecup cranberry merah yang tak kan pernah membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan bosan untuk menjamahnya. Rasa manis yang kerap dirasakannya ini selalu bertambah manis, hingga membuat indera perasanya begitu sulit untuk melepaskan jamahan bibir mungil ini.

Perlahan Kris melepas satu-persatu kancing baju Tao. Hingga tubuh bagian atas namja manis itu terekspos sempurna. Melemparkan kain itu kesembarang tempat, tak peduli jika baju itu mendarat di tempat yang tak tepat. Ia hanya fokus pada cranberry manis ini, sesungguhnya terbesit rasa tak rela saat ia harus menyudahi kacapan panjang yang telah ia lakukan. Jika bukan karena pasokan oksigen yang tak bisa Tao raih, tak mungkin Kris mau melepas apa yang telah menjadi candunya itu begitu saja.

Tak mau membuang waktunya percuma, Kris mulai menjajah lekuk lehernya. Memagutnya lembut dan dalam, memberikan jejak cinta yang ia yakini tak kan hilang sampai esok tiba.

Tao tak mampu melakukan apapun, menyerahkan segalanya pada Kris. Sungguh, ia tak paham harus melakukan apa. Ini pertama kali baginya, kalian ingat? Dan Kris tak ambil pusing dengan sikap pasif sang istri. Tanpa perlu Tao menggodanya pun, ia yakin akan bergairah hanya dengan melihat tubuh polos namja manisnya.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu~"

"Wae?"

"A-aku maluuuu~"

"Hmm… kau seksi, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini"

"Umm… gege mesum!"

"Mwo?"

"Kris ge mes— aahhh!"

"Ssst… nikmati apa yang kulakukan ini baby, ingatlah tiap kali aku menyentuhmu. Tatap aku dan percayalah segalanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Kris dengan tatapan sendu andalannya.

Tao mengangguk lemah. Jemari panjang namja tampan itu meremas genitalnya, dan mulai bergerak teratur. Memberikan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Geeehhh~" genggaman jemari Tao pada ujung bantal yang menyangga kepalanya kian mengerat.

Bibir lembut Kris yang menjajah bahunya membuat namja manis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan desahan yang sedari tadi sengaja tak di suarakannya. Belum lagi jari-jari panjang Kris yang keukeh dengan mainan barunya, tak ayal membuat namja polos sekelas Tao menggelinjang kegelian. Tak pernah sekalipun merasakan sentuhan dan pagutan Kris seperti ini. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kris-nya, Heechul gege terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Gegenya itu pasti hanya ingin menggodanya saja.

Yahh.. setidaknya itulah yang Tao pikirkan. Tak tahu apa yang hendak dirasakannya jauh dari apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Yang Tao rasakan saat ini hanyalah nikmat dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Perutnya melilit nyeri, itulah yang membuat rasa tak nyaman menggelayutinya.

"Gegeeehhh… ahhhh… aku—"

"Keluarkan saja baby, jangan kau tahan"

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kris, namja manis itu mengerang panjang. Menumpahkan sesuatu yang terasa begitu nikmat dari dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah, memburu dan nyaris putus kala Kris kian menjajah kulit mulusnya. Tak hanya bahu, ataupun dadanya yang menjadi santapan sang suami. Tiap jengkal tubuh polos dengan balutan kulit seputih susu dan sehalus sutra itu menjadi tempat pendaratan bibir Kris. Bahkan ia tak memberi Tao waktu untuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Hingga namja manis itu harus menjambak lembut surai pirang kecoklatan milik sang suami. Menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

"Tao baby…" gumam Kris dengan suara rendah, melesakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Tao. Meniup cuping itu dengan hembusan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Rasa sesak dibawah sana tak dapat lagi ia tahan.

Kris berdiri, melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya tak beralih dari tubuh Tao yang terbaring tak berdaya, sesekali ia mengulum senyum. Saat melihat wajah Tao berubah bak kepiting rebus. Hello… dia tak pernah disuguhi pemandangan seindah itu sebelumnya. Tak hanya paras sempurna tanpa cacat Kris, tubuh atletis khas seme sejati, dengan basuhan keringat yang menetes dari dada bidangnya, dan perut six packnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Euggh… hal itulah yang membuat Tao menatapnya bak fangirl gila yang terlalu memuja idolanya.

Lalu… what the hell with that size, hah? Itulah jerit batin Tao saat melihat apa yang tampak dihadapannya.

Tao menelan ludah, menatap takut pada Kris yang hanya melempar senyum lembut seolah berkata jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia ragu, tentu Kris tahu hal itu. Tak ingin sang istri berubah pikiran, Kris bergegas menuntaskan kegiatan ini.

Lagi, Kris menindih tubuh Tao.

Dan namja manis itu hanya memejamkan matanya, saat ia merasakan satu dari dua tangan Kris merenggangkan kedua pahanya. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya menekan pergelangan tangan sang istri. Tak ingin Tao berontak pada apa yang akan ia rasakan selanjutnya, itulah tujuan si tampan Kris.

Pelan, ia mulai melakukan inti dari kegiatan ini, bisa dirasakannya tubuh Tao yang bergetar kuat. Namja manis itu berteriak keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tekanan pada pergelangan tangan Tao kian erat, saat namja manis itu mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Kris yang berkeringat basah dari atas tubuhnya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Kris mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit sang istri, dengan merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengunci cranberry merah itu menggunakan bibirnya. Tao malah menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada punggung Kris yang tak terlilit benang sedikitpun. Hingga membuat lelaki tampan itu meringis sakit. Merasakan perih yang menembus kulitnya. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, karena ia tahu Tao jauh lebih kesakitan daripada apa yang ia alami saat ini.

Tangisan yang disuarakan Tao tak menghentikan namja tampan itu untuk menyudahi apa yang baru saja dimulainya. Ia harus melakukannya! Bukankah mereka sudah berkomitmen? Tak kan berhenti sebelum segalanya berakhir! Dan lagi, tak mungkin Kris menyudahinya. Dia pria normal, tak mungkin baginya menghentikan kegiatan yang baru setengah jalan ini begitu saja. Kris hanya perlu menunggu sampai namja manis itu menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

Melihat Tao yang mulai merasa nyaman, Kris mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pelan, dan lembut. Tak ingin menyakiti pujaan hatinya , tak ingin membuat saat pertama mereka menjadi kenangan buruk bagi sang istri, dan tak ingin segala hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Kris tak tergesa-gesa, membawa tempo permainannya, dan mengatur tiap gerakannya agar tak menjadi boomerang yang sanggup melunturkan rasa percaya yang Tao berikan padanya. Terlebih, ia tak mau Tao menganggapnya sebagai sosok brengsek yang tak tahu aturan dan tata krama. Kris ingin memberikan segala yang terbaik bagi sang istri, dengan kelembutan dan seluruh cinta yang ia miliki.

Melebur menjadi satu, dengan suara-suara rintihan akan rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan. Gerakan yang mulanya pelan kini tak tampak lagi, tiap detik yang mereka rasakan membuat pergumulan sepasang suami-istri itu kian tak terkendali.

Tak hanya Kris yang menikmati moment ini, Taopun merasakan hal yang sama. Diri Kris yang bersatu dalam tubuhnya membuat rasa cinta pada namja tampan itu berlipat ganda. Sungguh, jika esok hari Tao tak lagi bisa merasakan hangatnya sang surya, ia tak keberatan. Rasa ini, sesuatu yang berkoar dalam dadanya, membuat ia rela melepas segalanya jika hal ini telah berakhir. Tapi tentu itu tak kan terjadi. Esok hari, dengan menatap sang mentari, ia akan memperlihatkan pada dunia dirinya yang baru. Wu Zi Tao yang berbeda dengan Wu Zi Tao beberapa saat lalu. Wu Zi Tao yang kini sepenuhnya milik Wu Yi Fan, dan Wu Zi Tao yang siap mengarungi panjangnya bahtera rumah tangga bersama sang suami beserta calon buah hatinya. Wu Zi Tao dengan hidup yang sempurna, itulah yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Tao menggeliat saat merasakan kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibirnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap sayu pada Kris yang terus memberikan kecupan manis itu.

"Morning Baby…"

"Eumm… morning~"

Kris terkekeh. Bukannya segera berbenah diri, namja manis itu kembali memejamkan manik matanya. Tak tega sebenarnya membangunkan Tao yang terlihat begitu lelah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah bergumul sampai malam tiba, Tao jatuh tertidur. Bahkan namja manis itu melewatkan makan malamnya begitu saja. Itulah alasan kuat yang membuat Kris harus membangunkan Tao dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"Wake up princess, jangan melewatkan jam makanmu seperti semalam, ne?"

"Ngghh… aku lelah gegeee"

"No no no no! Kau harus bangun dan makan sarapanmu, kajja!" Kris menarik lengan Tao hingga membuat namja manis itu terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Ahhh!" pekik Tao ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya teramat sakit.

Kris terkejut, mengelus punggung Tao hanya sekedar untuk membuat sang istri merasa tenang.

"Sakiiiit~" rengek Tao dengan mata pandanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kris tersenyum maklum, menarik tengkuk Tao dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kedua kelopak mata namja manis itu.

"Mianhee… Aku akan membantumu mandi ne?" ucap Kris sembari mengangkat tubuh polos Tao dengan bridal style. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku akan membatalkan janji untuk sarapan bersama Yi Xing. Kurasa dia akan mengerti"

"Huh! Setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin gege masih saja membicarakannya? Menyebalkan!"

"Heii… kita sudah membahas itu kan, baby"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi! Gege juga tak boleh menemuinya"

"Wae?"

"Dia hanya akan menyakiti hatiku, mengatakan bagaimana indahnya hubungan kalian yang terjalin selama kalian saling memiliki, itu membuatku kesal!"

Sontak Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hubungan kalian yang terjalin lama dan penuh cinta, harus berakhir karena ia memilih pendidikannya. Dan secara tak sengaja Tuhan mempertemukan kalian lagi disini, bisa gege rasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu?"

Lagi, Kris hanya mengerjab bingung. "Kata siapa? Kami hanya berhubungan selama satu minggu. Dan berpisah jauh sebelum kami lulus dari Junior High School. Kau tahu hubungan dua orang dengan tingkat kejeniusan yang sama? Sama sekali tidak menarik! Itulah alasan kami berpisah"

Tao membulatkan manik matanya. Menatap Kris tak percaya. Hey! Apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu melenceng jauh dari apa yang dikatakan mantan namjachingunya.

"Ta-tapi… tapi namja itu bilang…"

"Dia mengatakan hal itu padamu? Aigooo… Kurasa ia sengaja membuatmu kesal! Ah! Aku harus berterimakasih padanya, tak salah aku bercerita tentang phobia aneh yang membuatku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Gege membicarakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain?"

"Kenapa?"

"KYAAAAA! WU FAN GE PABBO! JANGAN MENYENTUH TAO LAGI SAMPAI ANNIVERSARRY KITA TAHUN DEPAN!"

"MWOYAAAAAA?!"

.

.

END!

.

.

Hanya edit satu kali, typosnya bejibunkah? Atau ada nama sosok-sosok asing disini? Kkkk…

Ada yang ngerasa pernah baca FF ini sebelumnya? Ini FF **super** jadul dalam beberapa versi. Pertama kali dibuat untuk JongKi couple, yang kedua OnKey couple [versi ini temen yang minta ijin remake], dan yang ketiga adalah FF ini.

Oh iya, sebenarnya ini bentuk **sekuel** dari FF buatan saeng Zhii sebagai kado ultah buat Zhii tahun lalu. Prekuelnya lebih bagus dari ini *pundung*. Sengaja cuma post sekuelnya, karena Zhii ga punya hak buat remake FF yang bukan milik Zhii ^^

Untuk S.H.A.o.M lagi proses pengetikan, semoga Silent Readers mau ngerti dan ninggalin jejak sebagai penyemangat tersendiri.

Semoga menghibur ^^


End file.
